The Question
by cuteismeep
Summary: It took her a year to ask him. An entire year. It was frivolous really but she wanted to know. No, that's an understatement. She NEEDED to know. It just made no sense. None at all. So she asked him. One shot.


It takes her a year to ask.

An entire goddamn year before she finally asks the question that's been bugging her for so long.

He's both confused and surprised when she does.

She asks at "their" spot as Jesse refers to it and Beca begrudgingly does when he decides to be difficult (I'm on the grass. Where on the grass? The quad isn't that big Jesse. Where on the grass? On the left if you're walking towards the Arts building. Where on the left? Top section. If we're facing the Arts building? Yes. I can't find you. I'm at our spot god damnit! Be there in two seconds.).

They're lazing in the sun between classes on the quad, Beca's head resting in the crook of Jesse's arm that is wrapped around her, sharing a set of beats earphones because god forbid Beca let her precious mixes, her babies be slaughtered by poor sound quality. It's a moment of quiet for them, a moment to enjoy the start of Semester together before the deadlines start creeping closer, for essays, song choices, regionals, etc. His eyes are closed and he's breathing evenly, if it weren't for the hand caressing her side back and forth occasionally stopping to draw patterns she'd swear he were asleep.

She doesn't know why she chose this moment to ask the question that has been weighing on her mind for the past year. After all it's certainly a random moment. However it flashes through her mind and before she realises it's come out of her mouth, she's asked it.  
Only he's so far off in his own world, where she can only imagine there are the two of them with five aca-children all singing in perfect harmony to Simple Minds, so he doesn't hear her. She sighs heavily and decides to instead cuddle closer into him, giving up.

Of course while he doesn't always hear her, he's attuned to her movements and so when she sighs he yanks the earphones out from their ears and shifts so that he's lying on his side facing her.

"What's up weirdo?" he asks, his forehead crinkled as he searches into her eyes, trying to see if he's in trouble for something. He's always worried that he's in trouble. Most likely because he usually is, usually deserved and usually because of a grand romantic gesture he's decided he just has to do, sometimes in the middle of one of her lectures, sometimes with the trebles serenading her, sometimes both at the same time. Always ending in her red faced and attempting to hold off on scolding him until after they're removed from the presence of others, if only so that after she's done scolding him like the little boy he so often acts like, she can enjoy the man he is.

"Nothing," she mumbles, snuggling into his neck, her lips pressed against his pulse point.

"That was not a nothing sigh," he tells her, worry building in his voice, "Don't shut me out Bec's"

"I'm not shutting you out," she mumbles again, her voice muffled by his neck.

"Then what is it?" He asks, his right hand stroking her hair, his left still caressing her side, fingering the dimples on her lower back.

She sighs again, lifts her head from his neck so that their eyes are level and gives him her patented Beca glare. He's serious and she knows she's not getting out of asking now, without ending up in an incredibly stupid and immature fight. If only he'd been listening five minutes ago. She takes a deep breath, "Why did you bring a candle that day?"

He breaks out into a smile and laughs almost instantly, it seems to be his reflex to smile and laugh at almost anything at any time. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Why did you have a candle with you that day? It was weird, random and made no sense. Even for you. It was the middle of the day, we had the riff off that night and we were outside." Beca says, barely taking a breath just staring at him, showing him that she's entirely serious and not backing down from getting an answer.

"I was fearing an impending solar eclipse?" he says, looking at her adorably with the lost puppy look he uses every time he wants something, in this case for the question to be dropped if only because of its awkwardness, he's perfectly fine admitting he's a nerd when it comes to a long list of things but sometimes he does have some dignity.

Beca however does not back down. Instead she giggles although later if it was ever mentioned she'd say it was a snigger and to not get her confused with Chloe or Stacie or any other gigglers for that matter. She raises an eyebrow at him, giving him a stern glare in the hopes of an honest answer; now that he's avoided the question she knows there must be an entertaining reason for the candles appearance.

Jesse ducks his head, and begins to mutter so low that Beca can't hear what he's saying, he picks his head up quickly however and smiles at her no longer muttering to himself. "Candles are romantic and I was trying to woo you." He tells her, smiling like the goof he is, his eyes twinkling "It obviously worked."

"You decided an unlit candle, in the middle of the day was romantic?" Beca asked, her second eye brow joining the first high on her forehead as she looks incredulously at her boyfriend.

"That and I thought it implied my intentions," he says winking at her, trying to look sly, leaning his head closer to hers.

"Your intentions?" she leans into him, her lips inching towards his

"Friends don't bring candles along for an impromptu picnic." He tells her, his voice lower with the proximity of their faces.

"True." She leans even closer her lips grazing his ever so lightly.

"And I wanted to be more than that." Jesse murmurs onto her mouth as he leans in to kiss her softly, softly grazing her bottom lip with his teeth his hands tightening their hold on her as she grasps the front of his t-shirt. He pulls away to kiss her on the cheek and forehead and the spot behind her ear that always elicits the giggles she refuses to admit actually occur.

"You're such a nerd," she tells him still slightly giggling. No sniggering, Beca does not giggle. Ever. Giving him a peck before picking the earphones off the ground handing him one and placing the other in her ear, snuggling herself into his arms and enjoying the sun once more. Of course the word snuggle was never used here, because Beca would never do anything as cutesy as snuggle, that would require one to like puppies and boys like Jesse who may as well be puppies.

Fuck it.  
Even Beca can admit she likes puppies.


End file.
